Tsundere
by underline
Summary: ¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación Takao?...eso realmente no importaba. lo único que sabía es que uno de los dos lo iba a terminar matando. TakaoXMidorima, TakaoXMiyaji. TakaoxMidorimaxMiyaji
1. Chapter 1

_Vuelvo… con un fic TakaoxMidorima y TakaoXMiyaji o TakaoxMidorimaXMiyaji x3_

_En realidad no se lo tomen tan en serio, es algo crack_

_Para aclarar: Tsundere: se le dice al tipo de personalidad que puede ser agresiva o distante en un principio, pero que en el fondo aunque no lo admitan se preocupan y son más amorosos._

_Kurokocchii no basket no me pertenece… pero algún día inventaré un método para robarme a Takao muahahahaha_

_Por lo pronto me conformaré con hacer fics extraños._

**Cap 1: Si no es uno, es el otro.**

No tenía idea como había acabado en esa situación... no recordaba el momento exacto, o momentos en los que había sido arrastrado a semejante locura, o tal vez él había caminado al matadero con sus propios pies...tal vez... de lo único que estaba seguro Takao es que moriría.

No sabía con certeza como, ni cuando, ni donde, ni por que...lo único que podía predecir es que acabaría siendo asesinado por alguna de esas dos personas.

En sus delirios fatales se imaginaba a si mismo siendo aplastado por una lluvia interminable de toda clase de objetos. ¿Quién los lanzaba?... no lo imaginaba con certeza, el rostro de su futuro asesino cambiaba a cada instante, deformándose, mezclándose, intercalando los rostros; su conciencia le jugaba malas pasadas. Si no iba a ser uno, sería el otro, o tal vez los dos, ya ni siquiera sabía, lo único que tenía seguro...era la muerte.

Podría haber continuado con sus sueños fatalíticos de mediodía durante las horas siguientes. Pero un objeto enviado del cielo, tal vez como advertencia o adelanto, lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Un objeto naranja y redondo, cabe destacar, que le recordó que seguía en medio de la práctica de basket.

-Tchh...Takao ¿qué crees que haces?- preguntó Midorima Shintaro, desde su posición de lanzamiento, descubriéndose como la persona que le había arrojado el objeto en la cabeza- Deja de hacer el idiota y cumple con tu función- le dijo antes de darse la vuelta, acomodarse los lentes, y seguir con su propio entrenamiento.

-Takao!...concéntrate- escuchó gritar a Miyaji desde el otro extremo de la cancha- deja de hacer el idiota y cumple con tu función- le reprendió por no prestar atención en el entrenamiento.

A Takao no le quedó más que tratar de concentrarse en la práctica.

Ese día, había quedado con Shin chan después de la práctica. Y " no es una cita ni algo por el estilo" había dicho el peliverde "simplemente que no quiero cargar con todo lo que voy a comprar, y te llevo como mi esclavo". Traduciéndolo de lenguaje Tsundere a lenguaje de persona normal, Shin chan le había pedido que saliera en una cita con él, la primera vez que Midorima le había pedido salir desde que se habían hecho novios, aclarando. Debería estar brincando de la felicidad, pero era mejor concentrarse en la práctica.

Acabado el entrenamiento Midorima se había marchado del gimnasio, y le había advertido que se apresurara el también. Así que ahora en los vestidores, hacía algo de tiempo para molestar un poco, sólo un poquito al peliverde.

-Takao…¿aun estas aquí?- lo llamo una voz, y no, no era Shin chan para recriminarle que se tardaba.

-Si sempai…ya me iba- le respondió al rubio que lo había llamado desde la entrada de los vestidores.

-Mmm…espera- lo interceptó jalándolo del brazo y cerrando la puerta para evitar que huyera- ¿qué te pasa hoy?- le preguntó, y eso era, lo que Takao menos quería explicar, y menos a esa persona.

Miyaji lo miró seriamente, con un deje de preocupación en sus ojos. Se preocupaba por sus compañeros después de todo, y más por los más jóvenes que él, y en especial más por Takao.

-No es nada, sempai- murmuró Takao sin conectar sus ojos con los del rubio.- simplemente me distraje un poco, anoche no dormí por jugar videojuegos- dijo como excusa, esperando que el otro le creyera.

Y afortunadamente lo hizo. Dado que cambió su mirada de preocupación por una de desaprobación.

-¿Acaso el sempai estaba preocupado por mi?- preguntó exageradamente feliz mientras hacía señas dramáticas con las manos.

-No te equivoques idiota!- respondió instantáneamente el otro visiblemente molesto, y huyendo del contacto visual. Aunque para Takao con su ojo del halcón notar ese sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas no fue tan difícil.

- mmm…me gustaría que te preocuparas aunque sea un poquito por mí- le dijo mientras atrapaba una de sus manos con la propia. En un intento por acercarse un poco más.

-Y…si así fuera…¿Qué …hay de malo?- preguntó titubeando el otro aun sin voltearlo a ver- ¿soy tu novio, no?- preguntó cuando conectaron por fin sus miradas.

-Así es sempai…- le contestó tomando con su mano libre el rostro de su sempai para acercarlo- y me hace feliz que te preocupes por mí.- le dijo casi en un susurro mientras acercaba su cara a la del rubio.

-No lo hago idiota….no te hagas ilusiones- recibió por respuesta una negación "Tsundere"…

-No?- preguntó de nuevo, acercando sus labios a su oreja para susurrarle.- aun así me gustas.- Mientras sentía como el otro se estremecía un poco.

Takao sabía cómo aprovechar los momentos en que bajaba la guardia. Y empezó a acercar sus labios a la boca del mayor, dejando pequeños besos desde su oreja, pasando por su barbilla y terminando en su boca.

Aunque esos momentos no duraban mucho, y en seguida tenía a su sempai profundizando el beso, y mordiéndole ligeramente el labio inferior. Mentiría si dijera que no le agradaba, hacía poco que habían iniciado su relación, en secreto por cierto, y había descubierto esa manía al besar del mayor.

Pero era entonces cuando su sempai se perdía un poco era el momento de tomar el control, bajaba sus manos desde la parte superior de su espalda, lentamente pretendiendo llegar más y más abajo, acariciándolo lentamente. Había veces que funcionaba y no se separaban en un buen rato, había ocasiones en la que el mayor volvía a tomar el mando del beso, y había ocasiones que el rubio lo apartaba bastante indignado. Raramente las tres opciones le parecían atractivas…

-No te crezcas tanto idiota- se había quejado el rubio al empujarlo. Al parecer esta vez era el tercer tipo de ocasión.

Simplemente sonrió, y le robó otro beso ligero al mayor, para recibir a cambio un puñetazo en el estómago. Bueno al fin un beso o un puñetazo en el estómago, con ambos perdía el aliento.

Sonrió de nuevo al ver al otro salir de los vestidores con un portazo y las mejillas rojas. Y siguió preparándose para irse el también, después de todo ya había gastado demasiado tiempo…

-Tardaste mucho- fue lo primero que escuchó al salir del gimnasio. Reclamo que provenía de un molesto peliverde. Realmente le agradaba ver su rostro generalmente sereno tornarse algo molesto.

-Lo siento Shin chan- se disculpó sinceramente, aunque no por los motivos que debiera.- Lamento retrasar nuestra cita.

-Que no es una cita idiota!- corrigió indignado su compañero mientras se acomodaba los lentes como manía.

-Claro que no lo es - le dio la razón, mientras notaba un gesto de decepción escondido en el rostro del peliverde… "Tsundere"- solo pediste que te acompañara porque te sentías sólo sin mí…eso no es una cita para nada- rió al continuar el comentario.

-No digas tonterías- recriminó en otro, para marcharse caminado hacia la salida.

-No lo hago Shin chan- le susurró cuando pasó a su lado. Y lego se puso de puntillas para robarle un beso ligero al más alto. Y seguir caminando.

Ante el atrevimiento Midorima apresuró el paso, y en cuando adelantó a Takao le dio un puñetazo en el estómago para demostrar su molestia.

Un beso y un puñetazo, ambos roban el aliento volvió a pensar Takao. Y viniendo de un Tsundere ambos tienen el mismo significado. Takao suspiró al darse cuenta que algo estaba realmente mal con ese razonamiento. Y lo peor es que no había sido una, sino dos veces… y en el mismo lugar.

-Apúrate Takao que serás tú quien pedalee- lo llamó el peliverde.

Y Takao aun sin aliento se apresuró para ir en su encuentro.

No cabía duda, esto lo iba a terminar matando.

Si no sería uno….sería el otro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap 2: Peleas**

Ambos…eran por decirlo de algún modo, bastante infantiles. Y si aplicaba para Midorima que siempre se trataba de mostrar sereno y actuar fríamente. Y sí, también aplicaba para Miyaji que siempre alardeaba de su madurez frente a los más jóvenes que él. Eran infantiles, aunque claro Takao nunca se los diría a la cara , al menos que quisiera pasar más de una hora disculpándose y recibir algunos golpes como bonificación, y este momento, no era el caso.

Takao decidió mantenerse al margen, mientras dejaba que el capitán fuera quien desarrollara una úlcera tratando de razonar con ellos. Se hizo el desentendido mientras fingía empezar a ordenar las cosas para la práctica. De reojo lograba distinguir a Midorima aferrarse a un muñeco de peluche, que según había dicho al llegar era el objeto de la suerte del día de hoy. Y a Miyaji sujetar al dichoso peluche del otro extremo tratando de arrebatárselo al de primer año.

La situación llegaba a ser bastante cómica, desde un punto externo de vista cabe destacar. Ignorando que el capitán estaba a punto de asesinarlos y que las miradas de odio entre ambos iban mucho más allá de una riña por un juguete de peluche. Se reiría, pero eso era llamar demasiado la atención.

Aquel día Midorima había estado fallando cada uno de sus tiros, algo raro en él, ya que llevaba su objeto de la suerte con él como todos los días, y en su defensa alegaba que era un día de pésima suerte para los Cáncer. Después del primer cuarto fue cuando todo había empezado:

Midorima harto de fallar se había dirigido hacia las bancas para recoger su peluche, e instantes después había regresado con él dentro de la cancha. Otsubo lo regañó, Kimura simplente había rodado los ojos en señal de desaprobación. Y Miyaji, bueno ´´el como buen sempai le había dado un "amable exhortación" de que regresara "ese maldito pedazo inservible de basura a su lugar" cosa que Midorima ignoró olímpicamente como de costumbre.

Miyaji era de un temperamento explosivo, y Midorima de lengua afilada…mala combinación.

Así que después del un discurso por parte del peliverde acerca de la importancia de los horóscopos, la suerte, y las probabilidades de ganar si se seguía al destino. Cosa que realmente al rubio le importaba absolutamente nada, y se lo había hecho saber "sutilmente". Algunas frases e insultos intercalados habían desatado esa situación.

Miyaji juraba que al lograr arrebatarle el maldito peluche lo arrojaría mucho más lejos que los tiros de tres puntos de los que Midorima estaba tan orgulloso. El equipo contrarío se había movido discretamente a las bancas a descansar. Y esos dos, sin darse cuenta del ridículo que estaban pasando siguieron tirando del peluche.

Si eran infantiles…

Y también peligrosos, y eso lo podía constar las miradas casi asesinas que se dedicaban…

Y todo por un peluche…¿de qué? Parecía ser un conejo, aunque de tantos tirones realmente ya no mantenía la forma.

Se preguntó qué pasaría si descubrieran que había estado saliendo con ambos durante las pasadas semanas ¿ se pelearían por él también? …¿ lo ignoraría orgullosamente? …¿ o harian una competencia para ver quien conseguía asesinarlo primero?...

Por un momento, aprovechando que nadie le prestaba atención, se imaginó a sí mismo como el peluche por el que se estaban peleando…¿ realmente a él lo estimarían lo suficiente como para pelearse por él?...quisiera saberlo, aunque claro realmente eso era algo que preferiría no ver nunca. Pero , ¿ y si se enteraran?...

Midorima estiró el peluche casi arrebatándoselo a Miyaji, y Takao recordó las veces que había salido con Midorima esos últimos días. Podría ser un Tsundere y nunca ser honesto con sus palabras, pero en el fondo era bastante , mmm ¿cómo decirlo?...lindo?... tal vez Midorima si lo quería aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho, y tal vez nunca se lo diría; pero era una persona decidida aunque no lo dijera, tal vez si Midorima lo quería sí estuviera dispuesto a pelear por él.

Miyaji volvío a la carga tomando el control del pobre peluche de nuevo, Takao recordó las citas anteriores con el rubio. Podría ser un Tsundere y golperlo cada vez que decía algo que no le agradaba, pero en el fondo …mmm…también era…lindo?... y aunque lo había golpeado las veces que le había preguntado si lo quería, su rostro detrás del seño fruncido por el enojo, decía que sí. Era algo agresivo, si, pero también era bastante asertivo cuando quería , tal vez Miyaji si pelearía por él.

Perdido en sus suposiciones y fantasías no se dio cuenta cuando la discusión había cesado de pronto. Lo único que alcanzó a distinguir fue el sonido de algo desgarrándose. Y , gracias a sus ojos de halcón, logró ver como ambos jugadores caían de espaldas, cubiertos de relleno blanco y cada quien con un pedazo del peluche. Se quedó estático.

Incluso cuando Midorima molesto se dirigió a la banca para tomar sus cosas y marcharse.

Incluso cuando Miyaji ordenó a uno de primer año prepararse para entrar de cambio.

Se quedó mirando los restos del peluche tirados y el relleno desparramado en el piso del gimnasio por segundos que parecieron horas.

Mientras un sudor frío empapaba su frente y un escalofrío recorría su espalda. Eso era un mal, muy mal presentimiento…

Intentó borrarse las fantasías anteriores, sin éxito…

-Ese- balbuceó sin apartar los ojos del peluche destrozado…

-Ese…podría haber sido yo…


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3: Recordando, parte 1.

Estaba cansado de pedalear durante toda la tarde, y ya se lo había intentado decir al peliverde que lo había ignorado una y otra vez en sus intentos, primero sutiles, luego bastante directos para terminar en súplicas de pararse a descansar. ¿Por qué mejor haber tomado un taxi o algo?

Ese día a Midorima se le había ocurrido hacer una búsqueda exhaustiva por toda la ciudad de su nuevo objeto de la suerte. Que, para colmo terminaría desechando al día siguiente. Y para nadie era más exhaustivo que para Takao mismo, quien había estado pedaleando toda la mañana, por haber perdido todo el tiempo; aunque ahora que lo recordaba ya habían pasado varios semáforos si competir, tal vez debería hacérselo notar a Midorima, tal vez en ese momento, aun en ausencia del objeto de la suerte podría ganarle al maniaco del destino.

-Shin chan- habló, no es que en realidad pretendiera ver al peliverde pedalear la bicicleta, nunca lo había hecho, pero tal vez si ganaba podía conseguir que su sobrexplotador pareja le diera un momento de descanso.

Pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta- Shin chan- volvió a llamarlo sin recibir contestación de nuevo – Querido- le llamó, sabiendo cuanto odiaba el peliverde que le llamara por palabras así. Pero tampoco le contestó.

Se detuvo una cuadra después en un parque, sólo para encontrar a su compañero totalmente dormido en la carretilla. Y tomándolo como una oportunidad bajó de la bicicleta para descansar un rato. Se orilló para acercarse a una banca y prácticamente tirarse sobre ella muerto del cansancio.

Miró el rostro durmiente del peliverde, en realidad era atractivo, bueno la verdad es que siempre era atractivo aunque pretendiera ocultarlo tras ese gesto nervioso que tenía al acomodarse los lentes sobre su nariz. Gesto que a Takao, que siendo Takao y estando algo loco, también le parecía bastante lindo.

¿Por qué no elegirlo a él?

¿Por qué estar en ese lió si podía decidirse por Shin chan antes de que fuera demasiado tarde?

Fue el pensamiento que tuvo al mirar por última vez su rostro dormido antes de cerrar también los ojos.

¿Cómo fue que había empezado a salir con Miyaji de todas formas?

Ahhh…si… ya lo recordaba…

Fue una tarde, después del entrenamiento. Casualmente ese día Shin chan había decidido no eslavizarlo, bueno no tan casualmente en realidad el peliverde lo había estado ignorando desde hacía días; y se había marchado apenas había acabado la práctica.

Entonces el capitán había empezado a hablar sobre comprar algunas cosas que se necesitaban para el club de basket y que alguien debería ir a comprarlas. Estuvo a punto de ofrecerse él , pero Miyaji había alzado antes la voz para ofrecerse de voluntario, comprometiendo también a Kimura sin su consentimiento para ir a comprar las cosas.

Kimura se había negado alegando que ya tenía planes, para el disgusto del rubio. Y entonces sin otra opción Miyaji había decidido por su cuenta que sería Takao quien lo acompañaría, no le molestó, de todas formas planeaba ofrecerse en un principio.

Había ofrecido al rubio ir en la bicicleta, que al final había traído a la escuela por si a Midorima se le ocurría que quería que lo llevara a algún lugar. Pero el mayor se había negado diciendo que la tienda no quedaba tan lejos, y que podían ir caminando sin ningún problema.

Al final resultaron catorce cuadras de distancia, no tan cerca como había creído, pero eran deportistas al fin y al cabo, tampoco era tanto. Llevaban la misma cantidad de bolsas cargando, era un poco agotador, pero a su lado podía notar que el rubio en sí estaba más cansado que él.

-Sempai- lo había llamado – puedo ayudar con más bolsas, no estoy nada cansado hahahaha- se hizo el fuerte aunque en realidad también estaba un poco cansado.

-Puedo perfectamente con ellas- había recibido como respuesta de la voz del mayor, que estaba un poco cortada por respiraciones irregulares. Y luego Miyaji había acelerado el paso murmurando cosas como que la gente ya no sabía cómo tratar con respeto a sus mayores.

-Sempai- volvió a hablar al cabo de un rato- podemos descansar un poco si quiere…

-No hace…falta… somos deportistas…no?- le respondió inmediatamente con voz cansina.

Y habían seguido caminando otro tramo. Takao ahora si estaba cansado, y podía notar el cansancio de su sempai también.

-Sempai- había hecho un segundo intento.

-No.

-Sempai- un tercer intento-

-Está bien!... – respondió el rubio al cabo de un rato- Si estas tan cansado te dejaré descansar un poco- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia unas bancas, para ser el primero en desplomarse sobre una.

Takao sonrió y lo siguió sentándose a su lado, mientras el mayor lo reprendía por tener tan poca resistencia física y haberse cansado solo con unos cuantos pasos.

Era gracioso, por que el rubio aun respiraba entrecortadamente mientras murmuraba que los novatos eran bastante perezosos y no soportaban nada.

El mayor aun tenía la cara algo roja por el esfuerzo físico, y el ceño fruncido al estarse quejando sobre quién sabe qué cosa. Takao había dejado de prestarle atención a sus palabras para concentrarse en la forma en que sus gestos cambiaban al hablar. Por alguna extraña razón le parecía atractivo, sabía que algo dentro de él estaba bastante averiado como para considerar el rostro molesto de alguien como algo lindo.

Sin embargo lo hacía…

-Hey! Takao te estoy hablando!...- escuchó.

Y pedido en sus pensamientos lo siguiente que recordó fue su rostro notoriamente más cerca al del mayor.

Lo siguiente el rostro más molesto del rubio.

Luego un intento de golpe que había parado con su mano, para aferrarse a la mano de su sempai inmovilizándolo.

Había tomado también su otra mano.

Cerca, mucho más cerca. El rostro del rubio había cambiado totalmente a rojo.

Terminando por unir totalmente su labios, incluso ahora realmente no recordaba por qué lo había hecho, no es que se creyera gay o algo por el estilo, pero al parecer sus acciones lo traicionaban.

No fue un beso corto como lo había esperado, el golpe que esperaba instantáneamente no había llegado. En cambio el mayor se había quedado inmóvil ante la acción. Takao aprovechó su momento de control para mover sus labios sobre los del rubio, inesperadamente siendo correspondido, utilizó su lengua y Miyaji también lo había hecho. Profundizaron el beso y sintió como las manos del rubio se aferraban un poco más fuerte a las suyas.

Tampoco ahora podía recordar cuanto tiempo fue realmente, lo único que aun recordaba era un beso hambriento que le había robado hasta el último aliento. Y al romperse…

Un segundo…

Dos…tres…

Y el golpe por fin había llegado, una bofetada bien plantada en su mejilla izquierda que tardaría días en quitarse. Y el rubio abriendo la boca, tratando de recuperar la respiración, y tratando de decir algo fallando dado que las palabras no salían de su boca.

El había quedado en el suelo, dado que el golpe al final lo había tomado por sorpresa. Y Miyaji había salido corriendo sin decir nada, pero con una cara de enojo y espanto que asustaría a cualquiera.

Al final el cargó todas las bolsas hasta el gimnasio durante las cuadras faltantes.

Ese día no volvió a ver al rubio.

Y al siguiente día el mayor había faltado a la escuela.

Y el día después un escalofrío había recorrido su espalda al verlo buscándolo en los salones del primer año.

Terminó siendo abducido hacía un laboratorio vació.

El rubio cerró con candado al entrar, y luego lo arrinconó contra la puerta. Takao dejo escapar una risa nervios al ver su rostro serio, con el ceño fruncido, pero el otro ignoró su incomodidad. En ese momento no supo si saldría con vida de allí. Ni tampoco lo supo cuando Miyaji tocó con su mano el área, ahora amoreteada de su mejilla. El tiempo dejó de ser importante de nuevo.

Y se perdió de nuevo en sus ojos. Lo único que recuerda de ese día fue al mayor robándole un beso, o tal vez simplemente recuperando el beso que él le había robado hace días. Esta vez no fue él quien controló el beso. Simplemente dejó que su sempai moviera sus labios y su lengua a su antojo, aunque mentiría si dijera que no correspondió gustoso.

Esa vez las manos del rubio lo atraparon contra la puerta, y las suyas empezaron en el cuello de su sempai para acortar más la distancia entre sus rostros, y fueron bajando por toda su espalda conforme el beso se profundizaba.

El beso se rompió abruptamente. Y Takao no supo a quien le correspondía golpear esta vez…

Miyaji mantuvo su mirada fija en él…

-Ahora eres mío…- le había murmurado al oído antes de alejarse.

Luego había abierto la puerta y se había marchado como sin nada.

Dejando adentro a Takao bastante confundido con todo lo que había pasado.

Si, así era como su "relación" había comenzado. Algunos días después habían aclarado que estaban saliendo. Pero realmente el rubio nunca se lo pidió, simplemente de dio por hecho.

Y ahora, eso era parte de su enredada vida amorosa…

Takao abrió los ojos para encontrarse en el parque, con la carretilla de Midorima al lado suyo.

Volteó a verlo, cada vez que lo contemplaba recordaba cuanto lo quería, y se sintió culpable al estar pensando en otra persona cuando estaba con él.

Se acercó para besarlo pero fue rechazado por un puñetazo inesperado cuando Midorima abrió los ojos.

-Así que estabas despierto Shin chan- rió bajito sin sentirse arrepentido al verse atrapado intentando robar un beso.

-Como si pudiera dormir en un lugar tan incómodo- fue todo lo que el peliverde contestó mientras se acomodaba ene la carretilla.

-Eh…entonces ¿todo este tiempo te estuviste haciendo el dormido?- preguntó para empezar a molestarlo, simplemente por que adoraba su rostro molesto.- tal vez, para que yo pudiera descansar un rato… ¡ que dulce Shin chan!...

-No es eso…

-¿ Entonces para que te robara un beso?... eres tan poco honesto- volvió a bromear.

-Deja de decir idioteces Takao…- casi gritó el otro mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

-Aww…. Eres tan Tsundere…

-Cállate y sigue pedaleando que no tenemos todo el día…

-A a orden señor.- Bromeó dirigiéndose a la bicicleta para continuar su recorrido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-

_Hahahaha agregaré Takao a la lista de nombres que suelo deformar mientras escribo._

_Como Ahomine que lo escribo así el 90% de las veces._

_Ahora también en lugar de Takao es Tako_

_Coincidencia no? xDDD_


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4: Recordando, Parte 2

Era tarde, ya el sol pintaba el cielo de tonalidades rojizas. Ya tenía bastante tiempo que la práctica del día de hoy había terminado. Ese día le había correspondido a él recoger el gimnasio después de la práctica.

Hasta hace poco menos de media hora había escuchado aun que alguien botaba el balón dentro del gimnasio, pero ahora sólo se escuchaba el silencio total dentro de la construcción, bueno exceptuando los ruidos que el viento hacía en el viejo edificio. La última persona a quien había visto en el lugar era a Miyaji sempai, y deseaba que ya se hubiera marchado del lugar. Y no, no es que no quisiera verlo o algo por el estilo, es sólo que, siendo sincero a veces se sentía un poco nervioso cuando estaba a su lado.

Ya había terminado de cambiarse y de recoger sus cosas para marcharse. Así que se dispuso a abandonar el lugar, no sin antes apagar todas las luces del gimnasio.

Antes del salir noto algo, más parecido a una mancha negra debido a la poca iluminación, que quedaba sobre las bancas del gimnasio. Y prefirió ir a ver que era. Al acercarse un poco noto a una persona, una persona de cabello claro pacíficamente dormida sobre la banca, en una posición algo incómoda, cabe destacar.

Se sentó a su lado, en el reducido espacio que había disponible, y puso su mano sobre su rostro, apartando los mechones castaño claro, casi rubio que tapaban su frente. Era justamente Miyaji, quien, al contrario que cuando estaba despierto, ahora lucía una expresión totalmente serena en su rostro.

También se veía bien así, aunque a Takao le gustaba ver su rostro molesto.

En general le gustaba, como se esforzaba tanto por algo, y luego lo negaba diciendo que no era nada, su atractivo rostro deformado en un gesto de enojo, y sus sonrisas raras pero valiosas. Era una persona que lucía siempre temible, pero era justamente que exigía tanto a los demás por que también se lo exigía a sí mismo. Aunque al final del día, cuando ya nadie lo veía se dejara desplomar en una banca, y relajara sus facciones un poco para descansar.

Se quedó en esa posición, simplemente observándolo, y luego recargó su cabeza en la pared sin apartar su mano de la frente del otro. Y cerró los ojos.

Miyaji realmente era atractivo. Se preguntó el por qué no podía decidirse simplemente.

¿Realmente debería aclarar las cosas y quedarse con el rubio?

De todas formas…¿cómo había iniciado su relación con Shin chan en primer lugar?

Apretó un poco las los ojos para lograr evocar los recuerdos de esa ocasión.

Ah…. Si…

Ese día llovía, no una lluvia de las que se predecían en el pronóstico del tiempo, esa era una lluvia espontánea que nadie sabía ni de donde ni por qué había llegado. Nadie llevaba paraguas, bueno, nadie excepto Midorima, quien lo había llevado por ser su objeto de la suerte, haciendo a Takao replantarse cómo es que funcionaba eso de los horóscopos.

Eso no evitó que Midorima lo obligara a llevarlo a su casa en la carretilla, con una lluvia torrencial que no tenía intenciones de detenerse. Midorima llevaba su paraguas, pero por razones extrañas no lo usó. Permaneció bajo la lluvia al igual que él.

Llegando a la casa del peliverde planeó despedirse para dirigirse a su propia casa, total más mojado ya no podría estar. Pero antes de hacerlo Midorima lo había invitado a pasar. Iba a negarse, no tenía para que quedarse de todas formas, pero aceptó, con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras le hacía notar al peliverde la situación " está lloviendo, pasa a secarte, no están mis padres" que parecía ser sacada de algún manga romántico barato, sólo para molestarlo un poco.

Midorima lo había invitado al recibidor y le había ofrecido una toalla, mientras iba a preparar un poco de té. Así que, haciendo uso y abuso de la confianza, él entró hasta su cuarto y tomó un cambio de ropa.

Terminado de vestir la puerta del cuarto se abrió, para dejar pasar al peliverde, viviblemente molesto por las confianzas que se había tomado, pero sin reclamar nada. Insinuando con sus acciones un "soy un Tsundere y no puedo ser más amable pero puedo tolerar que hayas entrado a mi habitación…creo"

Llevaba dos tazas de té en la mano, y los lentes empañados por el vapor que emanaba de las tazas, seguramente impidiéndole ver correctamente.

Takao era amable, pero un tipo de amable bastante raro. En lugar de tomar las tazas de té para acomodarlas en la mesita de la habitación. Se acercó a Midorima y elevó sus manos hacia su rostro. Removió el flequillo que caía mojado sobre su frente, y luego procedió a quitarle los anteojos.

Esas acciones descolocaban a Midorima, justo por eso las hacía…

-¿Qué sucede Shin chan?- le habló cuando logró descubrir sus ojos y arrojar los lentes a la cama. Disfrutando momentáneamente del la mirada atónita del otro.

-A…A que te refieres Takao?- preguntó el peliverde con la voz un poco rota.

Realmente no se refería a nada, simplemente quería seguir mirando el gesto confundido del mayor un poco más. Sin esa barrera de cristal que siempre estaba presente. El verde de sus pupilas era excesivamente profundo, y sus pestañas caían algo húmedas enmarcando perfectamente sus ojos. Una vista hermosa le había parecido.

Y es que desde hace tiempo se había planteado tener el sentido del gusto algo distorsionado.

- Nada – murmuró mucho más cerca, hasta que su aliento rozara el cuello del más alto.- absolutamente nada Shin chan…

-Que demon…!- Midrima iba a hablar en esa ocasión. Pero un hubo oportunidad. El resto de lo que pasó lo recordaba un poco más borrosamente.

Sus manos en el cuello de Midorima, rozando su cabello verde. Su boca a escasos centímetros de su cuello, hablando quien sabe que cosas sólo porque quería sentir su aliento golpeando contra la piel húmeda de su compañero.

La mirada verde de Midorima.

Su boca semiabierta al no comprender lo que estaba tratándose de hacer.

Su boca…

Nunca había pensado así de otra persona, mucho menos de algún otro hombre, pero esa vez tuvo un antojo terrible de probar esa boca.

Y no se quedó con ganas.

Sus manos habían tirado de la cabeza del más alto hacia abajo, para acortar totalmente la distancia entre sus rostros, y un segundo después, toda distancia entre sus labios.

No recordaba cuanto tiempo, una eternidad al menos. Simplemente fueron sus labios deslizándose húmedos y suavemente sobre los fríos labios de Midorima.

Así había sido en un principio…

Con los ojos verdes desorbitadamente abiertos de par en par, mirándolo fijamente, o tal vez no mirando nada en absoluto. Su boca semiabierta sin apenas moverse. Y sus manos rígidas sobre las tazas de té que tintineaban demostrando que el otro estaba temblando, jamás supo si de frío o del shock.

Así había sido su beso en un comienzo…

Parecieron horas perdido en esos ojos verdes. Podría quedarse así para siempre, fue lo que pensó en algún momento. Pero no lo hizo. No lo hizo por que en determinado momento, sintió que sus labios eran acariciados, sintió los labios de más alto deslizarse torpemente sobre los suyos también.

¿eso era un beso correspondido?

Continuaron, por demasiado tiempo, aun cuando las ropas del mayor mojaban las secas que traía puestas. Aun cuando las tazas de té acabaron por estrellarse en el piso, y el líquido caliente poco les había importado que salpicara sus pies.

Las manos de Midorima habían terminado asidas a su espalda, y las suyas propias aún se aferraban a su nuca.

Pero todo tiene un final, y éste estuvo determinado por los escases de oxígeno en sus pulmones. Cuando se separaron Midorima aun tenía los ojos fijos y desorbitados, haciendo a Takao preguntarse si en algún momento del beso los había cerrado, pues él sí lo había hecho.

-Shin chan…yo…- había pretendido explicar, aunque nisiquiera el mismo supiera que pasaba.

Pero el otro no le había dado tiempo, lo golpeó, no muy fuerte, y lo había empujado fuera de la habitación para cerrarla con llave posteriormente.

Y por más que lo llamó el otro no contestó, al final habló con la puerta hasta que no quedó nada que decir. Y se marchó aun bajo la lluvia intensa.

Mojándose el nuevo cambio de ropa, que para colmo le quedaba grande.

Luego de eso Midorima lo había evadido por una semana entera, lo había notado fácilmente porque no era nada bueno para disimular. Y aunque quería hablarle no sabía que le iba a decir.

Fue hasta esa tarde, aun con el nudo en el estómago, una mejilla magullada, y el sabor de los labios de su sempai aún en su boca cuando se volvió a encontrar con Midorima.

Fueron minutos largos de silencio… uno incómodo, donde el único medio de comunicación eran las miradas intensas que sostenían.

-Shin chan…-trató de explicarse pero fue interrumpido.

-Eres un idiota- lo calló Midorima- Eres un idiota y más te vale que te hagas responsable.

-Eh?

-Tu … y …yo…estamos…saliendo ahora…- le lanzó esa frase el peliverde y él no supo que contestar.- de ser así…no es que me moleste hacerlo… bueno no tanto… ya sabes…

Parecía no haber aclarado nada, pero para Takao significó demasiado.

Sin pararse a pensarlo había vuelto a besarlo.

Y así era como había iniciado la relación con el As de Shuutoku…

Esa noche no pudo dormir cuando su conciencia le recordó, y recriminó que había besado a dos personas.

Antes de darse cuenta había terminado, el mismo día para colmo, siendo arrastrado a dos relaciones, de las que realmente no le habían pedido, sino más bien ordenado que serían novios. Desde un principio no había habido oportunidad de negarse, y la culpabilidad le recriminaba que de haber tenido esa oportunidad tampoco lo hubiera hecho.

Por no pensar primero en sus acciones, había llegado a esa extraña vida amorosa…

Sintió cosquillas en el cuello, y recordó el lugar donde se encontraba. El sol ya casi se había ocultado y recordó que había estado a punto de cerrar el gimnasio.

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue un cabello rubio teñido de naranja rojizo por los últimos rayos del sol, acaparando su mirada. La cabeza de su sempai que antes se encontraba recostada en la banca estaba ahora apoya en su hombro, y esa escena le robó una sonrisa.

-Sempai- lo llamó suavemente para despertarlo, cosa que fue innecesaria ya que el otro abrió los ojos rápidamente separándose instantáneamente de él.

El otro se despabiló murmurando algunas cosas, que Takao no encontró sentido.

- Me estabas esperando?- preguntó más que nada para molestarlo un poco.

-Claro que no idiota- y lo logró- sólo…me quedé dormido, eso es todo- Murmuró apartando sus miradas.

-Si claro…- le respondió al levantarse- Tsundere- murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que el otro escuchara.

- Respeta más a tus mayores- le recriminó el rubio cuando se levantó con sus cosas para marcharse. Y dando un empujón a Takao en el camino.

Miyaji salió del gimnasio, y Takao sonrió y recogió sus cosas para caminar a la salida, una vez cerrado con llave el gimnasio estaba seguro que el rubio le estaría esperando afuera, y él iría en su encuentro.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap 5: No son sinceros**

Takao los miraba a ambos, ventajas de los ojos de halcón debía suponer. En medio del pasillo sosteniendo una guerra de miradas que nadie en su sano juicio querría interrumpir, y no es que Takao estuviera en su sano juicio precisamente, pero tampoco, por nada del mundo, interrumpiría lo que estaba presenciando.

Miyaji se miraba molesto, pero siendo sinceros él siempre se miraba molesto así que no era gran cosa. Y por otra parte Midorima se había acomodado los lentes al menos unas diez veces, cosa que tampoco era rara.

Lo que si era raro es que el rubio fuera buscar al peliverde hasta los salones de primer año tan temprano en la mañana. Y más cargando esa figurilla rara de…ejem…¿Qué era de todos modos?. Bueno el punto es que Miyaji había aparecido a la hora del almuerzo y había mandado llamar a Midorima desde la puerta de su salón.

Primero un mal presentimiento había invadido a Takao, a causa tal vez de su no tan tranquila conciencia, pero lo abandonó rápidamente al no notar nada problemático en la actitud de alguno.

Midorima le había lanzado una mirada interrogativa, porque a veces el peliverde creía que las palabras no eran necesarias o algo. Y el rubio le había devuelto la mirada alzando una ceja. Midorima se había acomodado los lentes mientras se acercaba, y Miyaji lo estaba esperando mientras se recargaba en la pared. Toda la acción atrajo rápidamente la atención de Takao, pero por prudencia, de la que incluso él a veces poseía un poco, decidió no acercarse tanto.

Cuando Midorima había llegado al lugar. Miyaji sólo le había extendido la figurilla para que la tomara, Takao ni siquiera sabía qué era, o por qué se la daba, pero al parecer el peliverde la había reconocido. Se ajustó los lentes y se quedó viendo intercaladamente a la figurilla y al rubio, se ajustó los lentes de nuevo y decidió tomarla.

-Más te vale que con eso baste para que no arruines la práctica- habló el mayor de los dos en cuando sus manos se vieron libradas del peso de la figurilla.

Luego el rubio había volteado la cara, pero no se había movido para irse. Midorima sólo se había ajustado una vez más los lentes con la mano que le quedaba libre.

Y así es como se encontraban en la guerra de miradas.

-No…- habló Midorima después de un rato.- no creas que te lo voy a agradecer o algo- dijo por fin mientras seguía con su manía de acomodarse los lentes , que realmente no se habían movido ni un milímetro, para ocultar que sus mejillas se empezaban a enrojecer un poco.

-Como si me importara que me lo agradecieras- le contestó el otro algo molesto, con el seño fruncido y rodando sus pupilas para no ver al peliverde.

-No lo iba a hacer- repuso Midorima.

-pues no quería que lo hicieras- reclamó Miyaji.

-Bien- concluyó la conversación el peliverde

-Bien- dijo el rubio para quedarse con la última palabra

-Bien- volvió a decir el de primer año.

-Sólo… no quería que arruinaras la práctica por no tener tu porquería de la suerte de hoy.

-Puedo encargarme yo sólo.- se quejó Midorima.

-Estos mocosos de primer año no saben agradecer- murmuró Miyaji- De todas formas estaba en mi casa estorbando y sólo me quería deshacer de él.

Takao rió por las caras que ambos estaban poniendo, no sabía muy bien que era el endemoniado objeto, pero estaba claro que Midorima lo necesitaba. Y también estaba claro que fuese lo que fuese no se veía como algo de lo que te quisieras deshacer tan fácilmente, se veía medianamente costoso después de todo.

-Me molestas- habló Midorima, pero sin intenciones de devolver el objeto.

-Tú me molestas más idiota- reclamó Miyaji , pero sin intenciones de quitarle la figurilla Midorima.

Takao de lejos sonrió con la escena, realmente eran un par de Tsunderes. Nadie mejor que él sabía que la actitud de Midorima hacia el equipo había cambiado, y eso en traducción de actitud Tsundere a persona normal significaba que le gradaban. Y Miyaji se había referido a él en una ocasión como "no puedo odiarlo" que en traducción significaba que también le agradaba.

En cuanto Miyaji se había volteado para irse había abandonado su rostro enojado para transformarlo en una media sonrisa, gesto que nadie excepto Takao había notado, y que seguro el rubio lo negaría eternamente si se hacía notar. Midorima también se había volteado, pero en dirección totalmente opuesta para empezar a caminar con la figurilla entre las manos, y nadie excepto Takao había visto sus labios moverse gesticulando un "gracias" mudo al aire, cosa que también él negara si se lo preguntaba.

"Sus novios eran tan adorables"

Nadie en su sano juicio tendría un pensamiento como ese, pero Takao ya no se sentía seguro de estar en su sano juicio.

Lo normal era ponerse un poco celoso al ver a su novio interactuando así con alguien. Aunque ambos eran sus novios… y no era normal tener dos novios, lo normal era uno no?

Bueno tampoco era normal tener un novio después de todo…

Takao sonrió de nuevo al recordar la escena.

"Reamente era afortunado al tener dos novios tana adorables"

"Tsunderes" ninguno era sincero consigo mismo, pero él no era quien para criticarlos pues él mismo no era totalmente sincero con ninguno de los dos.

Pero la sonrisa se congeló en sus labios al escuchar de sus dos novios al unísono.

-Vámonos Takao- de dos direcciones totalmente opuestas.

-Eh?-contestó por lo bajo.

"Bueno tal vez no tan afortunado."

Mientras lo meditaba lo mejor era hacerse el desentendido de la situación un rato.


	6. Chapter 6

**TCap 6: Dicen**

Takao recordaba un dicho popular, de esos que nadie sabe de donde vinieron pero que la gente continúa repitiendo por que se han comprobado como verdades universales…

"Dicen que quien sirve a dos amos a la vez, queda mal con alguno…"

Y meditaba ese conocimiento para saber si llegaba a aplicarse en su situación. Y no es que los otros dos fueran sus amos precisamente, aunque la mayoría del tiempo pretendieran comportarse como tal. Pero temía el momento en que llegara a quedar mal con una de esas dos personas.

Hasta donde sabía ninguno de los dos era el tipo de persona que confía fácilmente en los demás, sin embargo de alguna extraña forma él había ganado su confianza, o al menos un poco de ella. Y defraudar esa confianza era de las peores cosas que pudiera llegar a hacer.

Se sentía mal cada vez que lo pensaba, por eso precisamente no le agradaba pensar mucho las cosas. Sabía que no podía continuar así por mucho tiempo. Algo en su cabeza gritaba "Deja de engañarlos", y no es que les hubiera mentido alguna vez, simplemente les había ocultado la verdad, cosa muy distinta. Su conciencia contantemente le ordenaba "Decide….Decide" pero nunca podía hacerlo.

"Dicen que si te enamoras de dos personas escojas a la segunda, porque si en verdad estuvieras enamorado de la primera no te hubieras fijado en la otra"

Lindo pensamiento… el pero en esa situación justamente nisiquiera recordaba de quien se había enamorado primero, estaba seguro que no estaba enamorado la primera vez que los besó, de ninguno de los dos, tal vez atracción sí. Pero en la segunda vez algo había hecho click en su corazón, sin embargo todo había pasado tan rápido que aun no lograba aclararse.

Después de besar a Midorima aquella primera vez por impulso se sintió confundido, esa tarde caminando bajo la lluvia podía sentir todavía la sensación de sus labios, en ese momento se dio cuenta que tal vez desde un principio había sido atracción lo que lo había impulsado a acercarse al peliverde. Midorima lo había evitado por una semana, una larga semana que lo había torturado por dentro, por que llegó a pensar que el otro jamás le volvería a dirigir la palabra siquiera. El primer día fue sábado, y al siguiente domingo, algo que agradeció pues retardaban el momento de enfrentar a su compañero. El tercer día tampoco quería hablar con Midorima, pues no sabía que debía decirle en esa situación, estaba claro que había sido él quien había iniciado el beso, y también era claro que nunca quiso terminarlo. El cuarto día decidió acercarse al peliverde sólo para aclarar lo que sentía, pero el otro había salido huyendo mal disimuladamente al verlo. Y el quinto fue más o menos igual.

Ese quinto día, si bien recuerda fue el día que había salido con Miyaji, ese día estaba medianamente deprimido por la situación, así que lo que menos quería era llegar a su casa. Al final había terminado por ir a comprar algunas cosas que faltaban en el club en compañía del rubio. Su predicción era estar deprimido todo el tiempo, pero inesperadamente se la pasó bien el tiempo que estuvo con él, incluso había llegado a pensar que el otro se había dado cuenta de su estado de ánimo e intentaba distraerlo a su manera, es decir obligándolo a caminar más rápido y darle algunos golpes ocasionales, bueno también contaba como distracción después de todo. Ese momento en el parque su mente también se había vuelto un misterio, solamente sabía que no había besado a Miyaji por que le recordaba a Midorima, es más nisiquiera había pensado en el peliverde ni un sola vez, en realidad no había pensado nada. Tampoco lo había besado por que estuviera deprimido, ni porque quería experimentar con otra persona. Ese beso había sido igual que el otro, simplemente un impulso que no pudo reprimir.

Y el sexto día ambos lo habían evitado, ese día estuvo tan confundido que no sabía siquiera por que estaba confundido. Había sido dos besos, con dos hombres, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue aceptar oficialmente su homosexualidad. Cosa que poco ayudaba a aclarar su situación. Las cosas habían pasado tan rápido que ya nisiquiera era qué, sino con quién. Esa noche había tenido sueños extraños, la primera vez se despertó al soñarse besando a Miyaji, la segunda a Midorima, y el resto de los sueños afortunadamente su mente los había bloqueado.

El séptimo día fue cuando dio su segundo beso, bueno oficialmente el tercero y el cuarto, uno bastante seguido del otro. Ese día terminó totalmente confundido, con dos novios, y un mundo que a pesar de todo resplandecía de color rosa ante sus ojos.

Con el tiempo se había dado cuenta que los amaba a ambos, individualmente, y sin poder decidirse.

Comúnmente la ecuación del amor era "1+1= " pero su situación era ahora algo diferente de eso.

Y hablando de ecuaciones…

Ecuaciones…

Ecuaciones…

Takao abrió los ojos y volteó a ver el reloj que se encontraba sobre la pizarra, para darse cuenta que había gastado una hora perdido en sus pensamientos. Y rodó sus ojos hacía el escritorio de su banco para encontrarse un examen de algebra totalmente en blanco a dos minutos de que finalizara la clase.

Eso sonaba a examen de repetición…

Anotó en el examen "no volveré a filosofar durante los exámenes de algebra" y se paró para entregar la hoja.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Yei! terminé con los flash backs :3_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Tres días despúes:**

-Takao- llamó la atención al terminar la practica el capitán Otsubo, en un tono de voz que no pronosticaba nada, nada bueno…- ¿ ¡¿que he dicho sobre reprobar materias?!

-No volverá a pasar…- se disculpó Takao no pudiendo negar lo obvio, y esperando que no tuviera tantos problemas por eso en un futuro.

-Piensa un poco más en lo que haces, te puede costar que te suspendan las actividades del club- lo riñó de nuevo.

-Si señor!- contestó Takao, para darle la razón a su capitán- me repondré en el examen de recuperación de mañana. – aseguró, cosa que creía bastante posible debido a que si se concentraba era capaz de resolver los problemas, y para los que no, tenía el ojo de halcón como arma secreta.

-Más te vale- amenazó el capitán, no creyendo en su seguridad. Bueno, no por nada, había tenido el resultado más lamentable de toda la clase.- Midorima encárgate de que estudie- ordenó al peliverde quien disimuladamente había estado escuchando toda la conversación.

-No quiero- se negó en un principio ajustándose los lentes y dándoseos la vuelta.

-Shin chan …- se quejó Takao, no tanto por la falta de ayuda, sino por la actitud desinteresada del otro (como si no estuviera acostumbrado ¬¬")

-He dicho q….- iba a volver a negarse, pero fue interrumpido por Miyaji que había llegado justamente en ese momento para incluirse en la conversación.

-No te preocupes Takao- había interrumpido el rubio- yo seré tu tutor- resolvió mientras golpeaba "amistosamente" su espalda con la palma de la mano. (eso dolía).

-Eh…gracias Sempai- no le quedó más que agradecer a Takao, poco acostumbrado a que el rubio mostrara amabilidad en público.

-Yo seré su tutor- murmuró Midorima, aunque nadie le prestó atención por seguir con el tema. Y si algo realmente odiaba el peliverde era ser ignorado, y más por el que se supone era su novio, y no, no eran celos ni nada.

-Genial!- exclamó el rubio- y más te vale no reprobar de nuevo- amenazó, aunque Takao sabía que era más que nada porque ese era el límite de amabilidad del rubio.

-Que yo seré su tutor- volvió a hablar Midorima un poco más fuerte, pero fue ignorado de nuevo.

-No lo haré sempai- aseguro el pelinegro mientras sonreía abiertamente al rubio. Sonrisa que causó varios efectos en los presentes. El rubio sólo desvió la mirada, porque aunque tenía tiempo de conocerlo, y semanas saliendo, aun le tomaban por sorpresa las sonrisas de Takao, y no, eso rojo es sus mejillas no era por que estuviera avergonzado, era por el cansancio de la práctica solamente. El cambio a Midorima sólo sirvió para aumentar el enojo que estaba sintiendo es ese momento, las sonrisas de Takao eran molestas, y mucho más cuando se las dedicaba a otra persona que no era a él, y rectificando, eso no eran celos.

-Qué yo seré su tutor!- exclamo Midorima, esta vez lo suficientemente alto para que los otros escucharan.

-No es necesario, seré yo- respondió Miyaji.

-Pero yo lo iba a ser primero- argumentó el peliverde, como si fuera la mayor verdad del mundo.

-Pero ya quedé con Takao- contestó el rubio, mientras la frase "quedé con Takao" aun hacía un eco taladrante en los oídos del peliverde .

-Seré yo- concluyó Midorima- fueron órdenes del capitán.

-Pero tú te negaste- repuso el rubio.- ¿No es cierto Otsubo?- preguntó al aire , dado que el capitán había aprovechado para escapar hacía tiempo sin que nadie lo notara.

-Este…- trató de hablar Takao pero ninguno de los dos le dio oportunidad.

-Acabo de tomar ese examen, sé lo que vendrá- argumentó Midorima

-Pero es mejor si yo le explico.- contestó Miyaji

-Tengo las mejores calificaciones de todo primer año

-Un estudiante mayor sabe mejor estas cosas

"¿Eso no era lo que parece cierto?" Pensó Takao. "¿ En realidad no se están peleando por mí verdad?"

-La edad no tiene que ver con el algebra.

-Ya pasé la materia señor intelectual.

No, no, imposible. Esos dos se estaban peleando simplemente porque sus personalidades chocaban en ocasiones. Ya sería lo suficientemente afortunado con que uno de los dos estuviera preocupado sinceramente por su situación.

-Takao prefiere que yo le ayude.

-Takao ya aceptó que sea yo.

Aunque debía aceptar que muy dentro en una parte de su corazón le agradaba esa situación. La parte que no pensaba racionalmente había que destacar.

-Ahhh olvidalo…¿a que horas nos vemos Takao?- lo sacó de sus pensamientos repentinamente una pregunta del rubio.

-Ehh?- fue lo único que pudo contestar bastante perdido en la conversación.

-¿ paso a tu casa o vendrás a la mía?- Preguntó un poco después Midorima, obviamente optando por ignorar al otro.

-eh?- y no pudo decir nada, esto se había salido de control.

-Bien di una hora…- apuró Miyaji

-¿A qué hora Takao?.- Insistió midorima.

-eh?- y el seguía con ese monosílabo, dado que su cerebro pensaba a mil por hora en buscar una salida al problema al cuan había sido arrastrado.

-HORA!- Gritaron Miyaji y Midorima bastante exasperados dado a su pelea, y a que Takao no daba una respuesta clara.

-Ehh…cuatro- Balbuceó lo primero que se le vino a la mente

-Bien te veré en tu casa a las cuatro.- dijeron ambos al unísono para dar por finalizada la conversación y marcharse cada uno por su lado.

Varios minutos después Takao comprendió que estaba en un gran, gran problema.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap 7: Ayuda!**

Takao debería estar feliz, o al menos pretender estarlo para no levantar sospechas en las otras personas; él siempre sonriente, debería estar radiando alegría ahora mismo no con una cara de espanto como si estuviera en una caída libre sin paracaídas, y a cinco kilómetros del suelo. Bueno, aunque pensándolo bien si la situación con Midorima y Miyaji se salía de control, era claro que la caída libre sería preferible a eso.

Bueno, en fin, se miró en el espejo de su cuarto para ensayar una sonrisa que saliera totalmente natural. Y de paso pensó en cambiarse de nuevo la camiseta, aunque ya lo había hecho seis veces desde que empezó a prepararse para la visita de sus dos, ejeem… novios.

Después de que cada uno se hubiese marchado por su lado, el cerebro de Takao había empezado a reaccionar entendiendo todo lo que había pasado en esos minutos. Al final, cuando su mente terminó de rebobinar el asunto, salió corriendo de la escuela hacía su casa sin siquiera despedirse de sus compañeros de equipo. Había ciertas cosas que debía hacer, como hacer una limpieza exhaustiva de su cuarto para no ser criticado por Midorima, o esconder el montón de cartas de colección que había esparcidas por toda la habitación para no ser regañado por Miyaji por andar perdiendo el tiempo. Pensar en un plan en caso de que se presentara alguna situación peligrosa. Y arreglarse medianamente para cuando llegaran (bueno ni tan medianamente, dado, que terminó probándose tres pantalones y seis camisetas sin estar a gusto. Eso daba más que recoger ahora) todo eso teniendo como tiempo límite las cuatro de la tarde, y ambos eran demasiado puntuales.

Al final, a quince minutos para las cuatro estaba tan agotado física y mentalmente que dudaba que pudiera entender el tema que los otros dos se supone le iban a explicar. Se tiró en su cama y puso una alarma en trece minutos y treinta segundos. Para levantarse en veinte segundos, salir de su cuarto en treinta, correr a la puerta en un minuto y abrirla en nueve segundos justo antes de que sonara el timbre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Miyaji se había adelantado un poco de las cuatro cuando llegó a la calle donde vivía el pelinegro, lo mejor era que ese flojo se acostumbrar a la puntualidad…

Iba a dirigirse a la casa de Takao cuando vio a un peliverde dando vueltas por la banqueta. Prácticamente yendo y regresando desde la calle hasta la puerta de la casa de Takao, ajustándose los lentes y acomodando en sus brazos la pila de libros que llevaba cargando. Él por su parte sólo llevaba el cuaderno que había utilizado cuando cursó la materia, que le había costado algo de trabajo encontrar, pero con eso iba a bastar, nadie necesitaba a Midorima y sus seis libros de algebra.

¿Por qué estaba allí de todas formas? Si no le interesaba ayudar como había dicho, entonces no hubiera venido. Ahora estaba allí nada más haciendo mal tercio, y no es que pensara en hacer algo con Takao en su casa, solos…No!... pero realmente tampoco necesitaba la presencia del peliverde allí…Tch…le molestaba…

- Así que viniste …- le habló algo despectivamente.

Midorima había dado un pequeño respingo al escucharlo tan cerca. –Obvio vine a ayudar a Takao a estudiar- dijo secamente, mostrando la pila de libros que casi se le cae del susto inicial. Y avanzando de nuevo hacia la puerta de la casa.

-No importa ya vine yo … puedes irte si gustas- ofreció el rubio con toda la amabilidad que podía mostrar en esa situación.

-No creo que seas confiable- fue todo lo que dijo el peliverde mientras se daba la vuelta para seguir caminando hacia la puerta.

Miyaji lo siguió de cerca, mientras torcía las cejas y sonreía bastante molesto- Realmente no necesitas estar aquí- habló cuando lo alcanzó- me puedo encargar de todo mientras ve y consigue más objetos de la suerte tuyos- dijo sonriendo poco sinceramente.

-No es tu problema si estoy aquí- contestó Midorima al alcanzar por fin la puerta de la casa.

-Creí que no querías venir- acusó Miyaji al llegar también.

-Pues ahora quise- respondió fríamente el otro.

-Conmigo es suficiente…puedes irte- insistió Miyaji

-No quiero- se negó el peliverde- ¿Por qué estás aquí de todas formas?

-Porque quiero- respondió el rubio acercándose más a la puerta- ¿Y tu?

-Porque si

-Vete

-No

-No tienes porque estar aquí- reclamó el rubio acercándose para tocar el timbre

-Si lo tengo- se defendió el peliverde acomodándose los anteojos- Tu eres quien no tiene derecho a estar aquí.

-Si lo tengo

-Claro que no

-¿Qué te hace pensar que tú si lo tienes?

-Porque yo …soy….

5

-Eh que dices?...en cambio yo si tengo derecho soy…

4

-yo…

3

-soy…

2

-Yo soy -dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo – soy su nov…- antes de terminar fueron interrumpidos por la puerta abriéndose repentinamente.

1

-Shin chan…sempai- habló Takao algo nervioso al abrir la puerta- ya llegaron hehehehe….

Y olvidando el tema anterior mejor decidieron pasar para empezar con lo que iba a hacer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Muy aparte del estrés de tener a esos dos juntos y que pudieran descubrir lo de su relación. Había ciertos inconvenientes en estudiar con ambos, y es que, nunca lograron ponerse de acuerdo, no, más bien se la pasaban discutiendo sobre cada pequeña cosa. Y así realmente dudaba poder concentrarse en el estudio.

Ecuaciones… Miyaji había estado insistiendo en que las resolviera por él método de igualación alegando que era más sencillo, mientras Midorima se empeñaba en enseñarle determinantes.

-Sólo lograrás confundirlo- había exclamado en algún momento Miyaji.

-Será más útil en los problemas largos- se defendió Midorima, aun más concentrado en hojear uno de sus libros mientras hacía anotaciones en el cuaderno.

-No vienen problemas largos- alegó Miyaji- ¡ya presentado de esos exámenes como diez veces!

-Eso quiere decir que reprobaste más de la mitad de las veces- refutó el menor.

-¿Qué estas tratando de insinuar?

-No insinuó nada, lo dije….

Y así habían seguido discutiendo por un buen momento, mientras ambos incrementaban las hojas de estudio que le darían a Takao, y ni tiempo había tenido para decirles que él ya sabía resolverlas por sustitución. No, mejor era no decirles o luego tendría que explicar porque había sacado cero en un examen que sí sabía responder.

-Takao córrelo de la casa- escuchó en algún momento demandar a Midorima.

Tragó grueso para después sonreír abiertamente tratando de aligerar el ánimo contestando un- No seas tan rudo Shin chan…

-Si no te agrada puedes ir te tu- respondió el rubio buscando pelea.

Y Takao sólo suspiró pensando en que ya empezarían de nuevo a discutir. Últimamente lo habían empezado a hacer bastante seguido, pero Takao dudaba que tuviera algo que ver con él, no es como si se hubieran dado cuenta o algo, si no él ya no estaría vivo precisamente.

-Te digo que te vayas

-Te digo que no eres nadie para darme órdenes

Y allí iban de nuevo…

-Cállate no tienes derecho a estar aquí

-Tú no decides quien tiene derecho.

Ahora mismo eso que había salido volando por la ventana era su guía de estudio…

-si alguien puede estar aquí ese soy yo.

-¿A si?...¿y quién lo dice?

-Lo digo yo

-Aaa… ¿ y quién más?

-Lo digo, Takao y yo…

-No metas a Takao en tus mentiras.

-Yo meto a Takao donde yo quiero.

Y la conversación ahora se había tornado hacía él. Sólo esperaba que no lo obligaran a ponerse de parte de uno sólo o tendría serios problemas.

-Takao prefiere que este YO aquí.

-Mientes y lo sabes… Takao prefiere que este YO aquí.

-Que soy yo!

-Soy yo porque…

-Takao es …

-es mi no…

-NOV….

-HAHAHAHA- interrumpió dramáticamente takao parándose repentinamente y tirando algunos cuantos cuadernos en el acto- Como que hace calor no?...tengo sed…¿ustedes no tienen sed?...por supuesto que debe tener…. Hice limonada ¿quieren?...por supuesto que quieren nadie rechaza una limonada….las limonadas son geniales…no?...hahaha.

-Eee… como quieras- respondió Midorima reponiéndose de la discusión anterior y volviendo a su libro de algebra.

-Si está bien- aceptó Miyaji olvidando momentáneamente sobre lo que había estado discutiendo.

-Bueno voy por ellas- dijo Takao para salir casi huyendo del cuarto.

-¿en qué estábamos?- escuchó preguntar a Miyaji desde afuera. Y reconoció que dejarlos solo no era la opción más inteligente después de todo.

-Shiin chaaan- llamó al peliverde desde el pasillo- veeen a ayudarme

-Voy –respondió secamente el otro mirando despectivamente al rubio y acomodándose las gafas sobre su nariz.

Miyaji estuvo a punto de seguirlo sólo para hacerle tragar su orgullo. Pero Takao se anticipó gritando de nuevo.

-Sempaii…ayudamen con los apuntes mientras…los necesito. – Diciéndolo sinceramente, dado que prefería los apuntes de Miyaji que los libros de determinantes de Midorima por ahora. El rubio optó por quedarse dado que casi nunca podía rechazar una petición de ayuda vinera de quien viniera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la cocina Takao empezó a buscar agua azúcar y limones para preparar la limonada, mientras llegaba Midorima.

-Creí que ya la habías hecho- murmuró el peliverde cuando llegó a la cocina y lo encontró revolviendo los estantes

-Si…esto- balbuceó buscando una respuesta coherente- creo que alguien más la bebió, haré de nuevo.

- Como quieras- respondió secamente Midorima mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas- no te ayudaré.

-Que malo Shin chan- se quejó haciendo una mueca de falsa tristeza

-Soy la visita después de todo- se defendió acomodándose los lentes- Además agradece que te ayudo a estudiar.

-Aww gracias Shin chan- dijo Takao dejando las cosas en la mesa y aproximándose para abrazarlo por el cuello- Eso demuestra que te preocupas por mí.

-No lo hago-refutó rápidamente el otro- sólo me diste lástima.

-La…Lastima?- preguntó algo desconcertado Takao, o al menos pretendiendo estarlo.

-Una cosa es fallar un examen- explicó Midorima- Y otra fallarlo miserablemente.

-Bueno supongo que se puede decir de esa forma…he he he.- rió nerviosamente Takao, ya algo acostumbrado a la rudeza al hablar de su pareja.

-Sacaste un cero- reprendió Midorima -eso ni siquiera está al nivel humano.

-Yaa… yaa…estaba algo distraído- se defendió para no quedar reducido a espécimen de inteligencia sub humana.

-Pues espero que no vuelva a suceder mañana- concluyó el tema Midorima.

-No volverá a pasar Shin chan- dijo confiadamente, esperando también lo mismo- Eso me pasa por estar pensando en ti- agregó sólo para incomodar al peliverde.

-Deja de pensar en tonterías- dijo fríamente mientras tomaba un limón de la mesa y se lo lanzaba en la cabeza.

-Auch!...- se quejó Takao más por hacer drama que por que haya dolido en serio- No eres una tontería sin chan…no para mí-le susurró en el oído, esperando la reacción de Midorima.

-Ya cállate- dijo simplemente, tratando de ignorar que Takao tenía su cara demasiado cerca de la suya.

-Después de todo te preocupas por mí no? Shin chan?- susurró despacio desde el oído hasta el cuello del peliverde.

-No lo hago- cortó el otro, acomodándose los lentes

-Mentiroso- acusó mientras daba a la vuelta a la silla para quedar frente a él.

En ese momento se debatía si debería besarlo, era un momento casi idóneo para hacerlo, y decir casi era por que Miyaji estaba también en la casa. No era la opción más sabía que digamos, pero…

-Takao-escuchó llamar desde la puerta, acabando con todas sus dudas.

En ese momento sintió un mini ataque de corazón que le hizo dar un respingo. Midorima en frente de él aprovechó la distracción para alejarse un poco. Y el internamente no sabía si agradecer que el rubio hubiese llegado justo en ese momento. Que si hubiera llegado minutos antes o minutos después ahora estaría metido en un problema gigante.

-¿Qué pasa Sempai?- preguntó sonriendo lo más convincentemente posible para aligerar el ambiente cuando notó que el rubio los estaba mirando muy, muy feo.

-Terminé la guía de estudio…ahora ve a resolverla- le ordenó, lanzándole una mirada de: si no vas en este momento te mato. A lo que decidió mejor hacer lo que decía el rubio.

Miyaji volvió a su habitación, y Takao fue tras él.

-Shin chaaa- gritó desde el pasillo- ayúdame a terminar la limonada.

-Ni siquiera la empezaste – escuchó quejarse al peliverde antes de alejarse de la cocina

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Es demasiado sempai…- se quejó Takao en cuanto el rubio le había arrojado prácticamente en la cara las hojas con problemas.

-No te quejes y termínala- ordenó- al menos que prefieras leer ese montón de libros de álgebra- amenazó apuntando a los libros que había traído Midorima.

Y Takao prefirió hacerle caso, aunque de todas formas terminara leyendo luego los libros a petición del peliverde.

-De veras que eres lamentable- murmuró Miyaji al cabo de un rato, sacando a Takao de la poca concentración que había logrado.

-¿por qué sempai?- preguntó inocentemente, para tratar de hacer conversación y posponer su larga lista de ecuaciones a resolver.

-Nunca había visto que alguien llegara a sacar un cero en un examen- explicó el rubio- eso te convierte en la escoria de los estudiantes- agregó.

-Que malo sempai- exclamó Takao dejando en la mesita el lápiz y la hoja de problemas, de la cual sólo había terminado dos y ya se había aburrido- Estuve pensando toda la hora y me distraje…

-hahaha…¿te creeré?- lo miró despectivamente el rubio- y ¿se puede saber en qué estuviste pensando?

-pues en ti sempai- dijo Takao para desviar la conversación.- ¿en quién más?- preguntó retóricamente, aunque en realidad si había alguien más en quien estuvo pensando.

-Deja de hacer el idiota y sigue estudiando- le reprendió el rubio lanzándole en la cabeza uno de los libros de Midorima, que, con ese golpe, tal vez olvidaría lo poco que sabía sobre las ecuaciones.

-Awwwch…sempai- se quejó Takao- ¿Para qué crees que sirve el ojo de halcón?- preguntó mientras sonreía traviesamente y volvía a dejar el lápiz sobre la mesita.

-¡Así que planeabas copiar!- le reprendió el rubio mientras se le lanzaba agresivamente- Eres un sinvergüenza – exclamó mientras lo agarraba por la espalda y pasaba u brazo por el cuello de Takao haciendo señas de ahorcarlo, aunque realmente no le estaba haciendo mucho daño.

-Auch…Auch…- le siguió el juego Takao, dado que eso en realidad no dolía, y bueno viniendo de Miyaji hasta se podría considerar un abrazo o algo así.

-No puedes usar tu habilidad para cosas como esas maldito mocoso- le volvió a reprender jalándolo un poco más hasta que la espalda de Takao quedara recargada sobre su pecho.

-No seas así sempai- se quejó Takao, moviendo sus manos hacia los brazos del rubio- si alguien tiene una habilidad lo correcto es usarla para lo que se pueda- explicó mientras recargaba su cabeza en el pecho del mayor y alzaba la vista para mirarlo- como jugar basket- mencionó- o copiar en los exámenes- dijo para intentar molestarlo un poco- o espiar a las personas en los vestidores- finalizó con una sonrisa travieza al ver que el rostro de Miyaji volvía a mostrar el ceño fruncido y sus labios se volvían a curvar en esa típica sonrisa que mostraba cuando estaba molesto.

-¡En realidad eres un sinvergüenza!- exclamó el rubio volviendo a hacer fuerza en sus brazos para asfixiar a Takao.

-Hahahah- rió Takao- en realidad si duele sempai…- se quejó.

-Esa es la idea idiota- respondió el mayor sin soltarlo.

Habían seguido forcejando otro rato entre las risas de Takao y las quejas de Miyaji hasta que la puerta de su habitación se abrió repentinamente. Demonios!, Midorima.

Miyaji tras él, lo soltó rápidamente al ver al peliverde entrar a la habitación, y él aprovechó para sentarse apropiadamente de nuevo. Midorima les envió una mirada asesina antes de entrar, pero Takao no supo si por estar jugando cuando deberían de estudiar o si el otro había sentido algo de celos al ver la escena.

-Traje la limonada- habló Midorima- pero sólo alcanzó para dos vasos- dijo mientras dejaba los vasos sobre la mesita, justo encima de la guía de Miyaji, y luego fue a recoger el libro que estaba tirado en el piso.- Ahora podemos continuar estudiando.

-Qué raro -dijo Takao mientras tomaba uno de los vasos - creí que había suficientes ingredientes en la cocina…

-Tal vez se acabaron misteriosamente como el agua que tú habías hecho- contraatacó el peliverde mientras tomaba el otro vaso para beber un poco del contenido.

-No importa- dijo Miyaji ligeramente molesto- puedo beber del vaso de Takao- y le quitó el vaso al pelinegro para beber de él.

Esto estaba mal, muy mal. Pensó Takao en cuanto vio la mirada furiosa de Midorima hacia el rubio. Para Miyaji eso no era nada, pero para alguien como Midorima eso sin duda era un beso indirecto, así que, aunque el peliverde fuera a negar que eran celos, debía estar molesto ahora mismo.

El libro de las manos de Midorima voló hacia el rubio dándole en la cabeza y haciendo que derramara el resto del líquido del vaso. Esto era malo…

Miyaji contraatacó con otro de los libros hacia el peliverde… y así habían empezado…

Si algo podía ser realmente malo era una pelea o competencia de lanzamiento de cualquier cosa entre el peliverde y el rubio. Y esta vez habían resultado ser libros de algebra.

Era un fuego cruzado entre los pobres libros de algebra que ya se estaban deshojando en medio de su habitación. Takao sabía que debía detenerlos antes de que se enojaran seriamente o rompieran algo.

-Sempai….Shin chan…-habló pero ninguno de los dos lo escuchó.

-mmm sigamos estudiando- ofreció aunque realmente prefería verlos seguir lanzando cosas que volver a esos problemas de algebra. Pero de nuevo fue ignorado.

-este…dejen de arrojar cosas por favor- pidió pero ninguno le hizo caso.

Y al final optó por la peor solución, pero la única factible. Se puso en medio de los dos. Pero oh…gran error, ya se habían terminado los libros de algebra así que lo habían lanzado esta vez no era un libro, sino un vaso de vidrio y una mochila estrellarse contra su cabeza, o al menos eso vio que eran mientras caía hacia el suelo lentamente.

En cámara lenta vio como los objetos chocaban contra él, y el dolor lo sintió hasta tiempo después, seguido de las miradas preocupadas de Midorima y Miyaji; se iba a quejar pero no pudo, y luego, perdió el conocimiento y cayó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Takao se despertó en su cama cuando ya había anochecido, y supuso que tanto como Midorima como Miyaji ya se habían marchado de su casa. Con un terrible dolor de cabeza debido al golpe del vaso y un dolor horrible en el cuello por el impacto de la mochila, se levanto de su cama, levantó su mano hacia donde había recibido el impacto, pero al parecer ya había sido atendida la herida, al igual que el golpe del cuello que ya tenía algún desinflamatorio.

En la mesa de su cuarto encontró dos notas, una de Midorima y a otra de Miyaji, unas pastillas contra el dolor, y una guía de estudio elaborada por ambos. Esperaba alcanzar a estudiar un poco a pesar de que era tarde…

Sonrió a pesar de que le dolía la cabeza.

Así que al final lograron ponerse de acuerdo…

Regresó a la cama y tomó su celular para contestar los 23 mensajes y 9 llamadas perdidas que se habían acumulado durante esas pocas horas a causa de esos dos…


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap 8: sin admitirlo**

Para ser sincero a veces le molestaba…

Aunque siendo honesto, eso fuera exactamente lo que lo mantenía a salvo hasta ahora…

Nunca se había imaginado estar en algún tipo de relación secreta. Él era del tipo de persona que le agradaría gritar a los cuatro vientos que amaba a alguien.

Cosa que ahora realmente no tenía permitido hacer…

Pero a su defensa podía alegar que en ninguna de las situaciones había sido su culpa. Tanto Midorima como Miyaji eran orgullosos, y por qué no, algo tímidos, para decir en público que estaban saliendo con Takao, incluso para arriesgarse a dar muestras de afecto cuando existía la probabilidad de ser vistos.

La mayoría del tiempo lo agradecía, dado que así nunca correría peligro de que se enteraran.

Pero también se sentía triste al estar en ese tipo de relación. Nunca se había imaginado de esa forma…

Pero bueno, era mejor dejar esos pensamientos pesimistas. Y concentrarse el algo positivo: estaba en una cita con Shin-chan…

Bueno técnicamente no era una cita, era un "me estas acompañando porque quiero que tu pedalees la bicicleta ya que eres mi esclavo". Que… bueno, realmente significaba lo mismo.

—Ohhh…. Allí están tus amigo Shin-chan— llamó la tención del peliverde al ver al grupo de chicos conocidos como la generación milagrosa.

—No son mis amigos…—negó el peliverde— son mis excompañeros.

—Si…si…como sea… tsundere…— murmuró Takao— Heeeeey…chicos…— grito al resto del grupo— por fin llegamos… Shin-chan estaba emocionado por verlos de nuevo…creo que los extrañó mucho, deberían juntarse más seguido.

—Que no los extrañé— negó Midorima, acomodándose los lentes, mejorando el agarre sobre su objeto de la suerte— y juntarnos es una molestia.

—Buenas tardes…Midorima-kun, Takao-Kun— dijo Kuroko sin emoción.

—Midorimachiiiiii— gritó Kise haciendo un intento de ir a abrazar al peliverde, pero fue noqueado por el objeto de la suerte de Midorima antes de llegar, el cual era una estatuilla de bronce.

—Eh… ¿Qué no los extrañabas?—continuo con el tema Takao— pero si ayer estabas tan emocionado por verlos, y hoy estabas tan preocupado por Kuroko por que Oha-asa dijo que sería un día terrible para él.

—Que no lo estaba!— negó de nuevo Midorima, terminando de acortar la distancia que quedaba entre él y el resto de sus compañeros, caminando por encima del aun desmayado Kise.

—pero es en serio— continuó hablando Takao ahora dirigiéndose a Kuroko, quien estaba al lado de Kagami— incluso ayer fue a la peluquería a cortarse el cabello cuando se enteró de su reunión.

—Ah…ya veo— fue todo lo que contestó Kuroko.

—Takao…Cállate—sentenció Midorima.

—Ok…ok…no te enojes Shin-chan.

Por un momento todos permanecieron en silencio. Hasta que llegó el chico moreno de la generación de los milagros.

—Ei… ¿qué hace este aquí?— preguntando iniciando pelea con Kagami.

—Yo voy a donde yo quiero, idiota— contestó Kagami.

—Eres un estorbo aquí…no eres del grupo…chuu…chuu

—Eh?... deja de molestar, además Himuro también está aquí. Así que no te quejes…

—Ah…lo lamento, sólo vine porque Atsushi se perdería si venía sólo— se disculpo el pelinegro.

—No te disculpes con ese idiota— reprendió Kagami.

—Sí… Himuro es diferente…pero tú no tienes por qué estar aquí…largo— siguió peleando el peliazul.— Tetsu… ¿por qué lo trajiste?

—si…Kurokochii… ¿por qué vino?, es injusto— se quejó también Kise quien ya había sanado milagrosamente.

—Por qué quise…— fue todo lo que dijo Kuroko, para luego seguir bebiendo de su batido de vainilla.

—Ehh… esa no es una respuesta kurokochi…—se quejó de nuevo Kise.

—Haha—rió Kagami.

—pero Testu…este tipo no tiene que estar pegado a ti todo el tiempo.— dijo molesto Aomine.

—¿Por qué no?— preguntó desinteresadamente Kuroko— es mi novio.

—Ehhhhh?— gritaron Kise y Aomine.

— ¿eso es una broma verdad Kurokochii?— preguntó Kise.

—yo no bromeo.

—pero…— dijo Aomine— el que sea tu novio no le da derecho a venir aquí con nosotros.— refutó aomine.

—¿por qué no?...Midorima-kun también trajo a su novio…— dijo monótonamente kuroko.

—Q…!— intentó hablar Midorima que hasta ese entonces se había mantenido al margen de la conversación—¡¿Qué estás diciendo kuroko?!

—¿me equivoco?…Midorima kun?— preguntó con voz inocente Kuroko, aunque el resto de los presentes no creyeron en esa inocencia, lo único que quería lograr esa desviar la conversación hacia alguien más, y en eso era experto.

—po….por supuesto que te equivocas…— respondió instantáneamente Midorima.

Takao simplemente sonreía entretenido con la discusión de la generación de los milagros.

—entonces no es tu novio?…— dijo Kise desilusionado— siempre creí que lo eran.

—claro que no.— contestó Midorima molesto— sólo es mi esclavo por eso está aquí…

—Auch…ni amigo llega— se burló Aomine.

—Oh…Shin-chan, hieres mis sentimientos— dijo Takao simplemente porque le parecía divertido.

—Midochin…malo— fue todo lo que dijo Murasakibara antes de seguir comiendo.

—No soy malo, y es la verdad— dijo terminantemente el peliverde, aunque con voz algo desesperada.

—Ohh…así que la verdad…— dijo pícaramente Kise, alzando una ceja.

—entonces…supongo que ese chupetón del cuello te lo hiciste tu sólo— molestó Aomine.

—Eeeeeh?...donde?— dijo desesperadamente el peliverde descubriéndose.

—en realidad no hay ninguno Midorima-kun— aclaró Kuroko. Logrando que Midorima enrojeciera terriblemente por la vergüenza.

—Po…por supuesto que no hay ninguno…— trato de defenderse el peliverde— Takao no ha mordido mi cuello desde…— iba a decir pero se dio cuenta de que se había descubierto sólo.

Takao simplemente río al ver la cara de Midorima al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho..

—Eh…desde cuándo?— preguntó burlón Aomine.

—Oh…así que sí lo ha hecho…— dijo también molestando kise.— ¿Qué otras cosas habrán hecho…?

—No…no lo ha hecho…ustedes escucharon mal…eso es todo— lo negó Midorima— vámonos Takao.— ordenó al pelinegro, mientras empezaba a caminar lejos del grupo.

—mmm…bueno…— dijo bastante sonriente el pelinegro, siguiendo a su novio— nos vemos…— se despidió del resto de los chicos.

—Espera…Midorima-kun…aun no llega Akashi-kun—trató de detenerlo Kuroko, pero el peliverde iba demasiado enojado o avergonzado como para escucharlo.

…

15 minutos después llegó el pelirrojo a la reunión.

—eh…¿Dónde está Shintaro?—preguntó Akashi.

—con su novio— respondieron el resto de los chicos a coro.

Si Midorima hubiera escuchado eso, lo más seguro es que le daba un infarto.

—mmm…ya veo… con Takao— fue todo lo que respondió Akashi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lejos de allí…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Shin-chan…— llamo la atención del peliverde, Takao.— estaba pensando…

—en algo estúpido seguro— contestó el peliverde que aun estaba molesto.

—no…no es algo estúpido…— negó Takao— sólo pensaba que nuestro amor es más obvio de lo que pensaba…— explicó con una sonrisa en la boca.

"Esto podía ser bueno y malo a la vez" pensó Takao.

—Tonterías— negó el peliverde.

"bueno ahora qué más daba…eso lo hacía feliz"

—No..no lo son Shin-chan…— dijo acercándose al peliverde para plantarle un beso en los labios.

Takao continuo besándolo por bastante tiempo, lentamente, primero simplemente rozando sus labios con los del peliverde, así era siempre, hasta que por falta de respiración Midorima abría la boca, y allí es cuando aprovechaba para utilizar su lengua e introducirla en la boca de su compañero, cambiando de nivel el beso a uno más pasionado.

Midorima sintió que sus labios eran abandonados poco a poco, y, esos labios que antes estaban sobre los suyos, ahora bajaban por su piel lentamente, haciendo ligeras caricias.

—¿Qué haces?— preguntó algo agitado al sentir esos labios sobre su cuello.

Takao no respondió inmediatamente, sino que beso con más intensidad su cuello, hasta que Midorima sintió que la piel de su cuello era succionada apasionadamente, para terminar en una intensa mordida.

—¿Qué crees que haces idiota?— preguntó más enojado.

— un chupetón….Shin-chan… — dijo sonrientemente Takao.

Al peliverde eso le molestó. Y al igual que lo había hecho con Kise, tomó su objeto de la suerte para golpear la cabeza de Takao. Y luego de comprobar que Takao seguía vivo, se marcho molesto hacia su casa.


	9. Chapter 9

Cap 9 .- **Más que obvio**

Un momento…un momento… un momento…

Retrocede algunos minutos cerebro…

¿Miyaji-sempai…ese Miyaji Kiyoshi le estaba invitando a una cita?

Y no cualquier cita, una cita que realmente llevaba el nombre de "cita" y no tenía que inferirlo como usualmente lo hacía, una cita al cine como una verdadera pareja.

Ero era genial.

Hubiera saltado de felicidad y cargado al rubio para darle vueltas en el aire, si no fuera por tres cosas, una que estaban en la escuela( aunque su ojo de halcón le había dicho que Midorima no estaba cerca) , dos que el rubio lo golpearía por hacer eso, y tres que realmente no creía que fuera capaz de cargarlo.

—¿Sempai en realidad me estas invitando a una cita?— preguntó con estrellitas en los ojos.

—Tch…no sé por qué haces tanto escándalo por eso…— se quejó el rubio— ¿ya lo dije no?...además simplemente te invité porque tenía ganas de ver esa película y Kimura no quiso acompañarme…— dijo Miyaji

Y allí iban de nuevo esas extrañas excusas…—mmm así que invitaste a Kimura sempai a una cita primero— se burló Takao.

—No digas tonterías…

—De todas formas…soy tu segunda opción… me hieres— continuo molestando Takao.

Miyaji pasó su brazo por el cuello de Takao en esa mezcla de abrazo y ahorcarlo, aunque realmente sin fuerza, sólo atrayéndolo hacía él— no te invité primero porque pareces el tipo de persona que no se calla en la función o se queda dormido…— explicó Miyaji que realmente sí quería ver esa película.

—Aucchhhhh…..que falta de confianza sempai…— se quejó con un gesto herido Takao, haciendo agarre sobre el brazo de Miyaji.

—Dime que no es cierto…— retó el rubio.

—También podríamos aprovechar que está oscuro y hacer..mplphh…. y mptmtm…— intentó decir Takao pero Miyaji empezó a taparle la boca para que no empezara a hablar de más.

—Shhh….idiota— fue regañado por el rubio.

—Yo sólo sugería…— dijo inocentemente Takao.

Y ambos continuaron discutiendo que no vieron a otra persona aproximándose hacia ellos.

—ustedes dos realmente se han vuelto cercanos— escucharon la voz de Kimura a sus espaldas…

Miyaji soltó el agarre rápidamente y Takao simplemente se apartó algunos pasos del rubio.

—¿tú crees sempai?— preguntó Takao queriéndole restar importancia al asunto.

—Tonterías Kimura…¿por qué me volvería cercano a él?— lo negó Miyaji.

—sólo fue mi impresión…no tienen por qué alterarse tanto— dijo Kimura. Y luego continuó su camino. Takao hubiera jurado que sonrió hacia ellos cuando creyó que no lo veían…

Bueno…eso no importaba ahora… lo importante era la cita

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Takao estuvo feliz todo el tiempo antes de la dichosa cita. Tanto que Miyaji se arrepentía de haberlo sugerido. Y Midorima lo miraba extraño al no saber que le había pasado para que estuviera así.

Le había costado bastante alejarse de Midorima ese día, dado que usualmente era él quien siempre estaba tras el peliverde. Así que cuando, trataba de escabullirse, sumado a lo raro que según el peliverde se había comportado los últimos días; Midorima no dudó en preguntarle si estaba bien, y buscar alguna excusa para estar juntos. Y sí, lo raro es que el pelinegro fuera el que declinara esa ambigua invitación, en lugar de bromear y saltar de gusto. Midorima insistió, porque si algo tenía después de ser un grandísimo Tsundere era ser un gran necio, y por un momento estuvo tentado a olvidarse de la tan esperada cita con Miyaji para quedarse con él; realmente aun no podía decidir entre uno y otro, así que dejó que su instinto de supervivencia hablara, dictando que si no iba a la cita con la cual estuvo colmándole la paciencia al rubio durante los últimos días, Miyaji lo mataría. Al final no quedaba más que esquivar de nuevo a Midorima, declinar lo que propusiera, y entonces el peliverde pediría una excusa, él se inventaría una mala excusa como "mi perro se enfermó y tendré que llevarlo al veterinario", sabiendo que Midorima diría que lo acompañaba, y volvería decir algo como "realmente es un mal perro, y no le agradan las personas", sabiendo que después de separarse el peliverde llamaría a su casa y descubriría que no tenía perro. Pero de las consecuencias se ocuparía después…

Antes de salir de su casa Takao se juró que esa sería una cita genial, y la mejor de todas. Grande fue su desilusión cuando efectivamente se quedó dormido tras la primera media hora de la película, la cual realmente no le había parecido ni medianamente divertida (de lo que se salvo Kimura al menos), se había terminado ya las palomitas que Miyajile había comprado, puesto que cuando salían el rubio insistía en pagar todo; y se había acabado también casi todas las de su compañero quien en realidad estaba sumergido en la película. Eran ese tipo de películas que ni siquiera ambientan la escena de "lo que van las parejas a hacer al cine y no es ver la película" dado que no había ninguna pareja en la sala, y bien hubiera podido él empezar a hacer algo, pero Miyaji tenía toda la atención en la pantalla todo el tiempo, al igual que el resto de los espectadores; tampoco había mucho que ver alrededor.

y al terminar el rubio lo miraba molesto….

—ya te dije que lo siento— se disculpaba mientras perseguía al rubio a la salida del cine.

—Ya olvídalo Takao…— dijo con algo de fastidio el rubio— en realidad no estoy molesto por eso.

—Eh?...

—que no estoy molesto— reiteró Miyaji— no a muchos les agrada ese género… gracias por acompañarme.

—Emmm...si claro— respondió Takao con algo de timidez. A veces realmente le destanteaba la actitud tan directa que tomaba el rubio. Al parecer no estaba totalmente acostumbrado a ella— estoy feliz de venir contigo— finalizó con sinceridad para que el rubio no creyera que se había aburrido demasiado que se arrepentía de haber salido con él.

— Tengo hambre vayamos a cenar— cambio el tema Miyaji. Que personalidad, primero una actitud directa y luego evadía el tema. Pero por supuesto las palabras implícitas eran "yo también estoy feliz de haber salido contigo". Takao se preguntó si realmente sería así, o se había acostumbrado a releer demasiado la actitud para encontrar esas palabras. Tal vez simplemente se había acostumbrado tanto a leer entre líneas que lo desconcertaba la actitud tan directa que a veces tomaba el rubio.

Y hablando de actitudes directas.

— vamos Takao— lo apuro miyaji al ver que se había quedado pensativo a la salida del cine, y lo había tomado de la mano para dirigirlo hacía e restaurant donde cenarían.

Al parecer había sido una acción para apurarlo, sin ninguna connotación romántica, pero también era cierto que el rubio en realidad no había notado lo que había hecho. Takao en cambio con lo perceptivo que era, con su ojo de halcón había notado algunas miradas extrañas, que con gusto ignoró para felizmente seguir disfrutando caminar de la mano de su novio.

—hhehe…— rio por lo bajo felizmente el pelinegro.

—ugg…¿ qué pasa?— preguntó con algo de disgusto el rubio al ver la casa de idiota que estaba poniendo Takao.

—mmm…nada, simplemente pienso que ahora sí actuamos como una pareja— contestó honestamente el pelinegro.

—eh… ¿a qué te ref…— dejó la pregunta a la mitad cuando notó que aun estaban tomados de la mano y la gente los veía de forma extraña— idiota! …¿por qué no me dijiste?— reprendió a Takao por hacerlo pasar un bochorno como ese.

—pero si te decía, me ibas a soltar…

—por supuesto idiota…¿ por qué debería tomarte de la mano?

—por que esto es una cita sempai… y eso es lo que se hace en las citas, además, desde que nos vimos ni siquiera nos hemos besado— se quejó Takao.

—Sh…cállate…no lo digas tan fuerte— lo reprendió el rubio.— la gente está escuchando

—pero ellos ni siquiera nos conocen…— hizo notar Takao—¿ qué importa lo que piensen u oigan dijo desinteresadamente— o vean…— completó— sempai…bésame— pidió poniendo sus mejores ojos de cachorrito.

Realmente no planeaba que el rubio lo hiciera, solamente, quería molestarlo un poco, porque extrañamente le gustaba su rostro cuando estaba algo molesto. Sin embargo realmente le tomó por sorpresa que el rubio en verdad lo hiciera, gritando un "¿Qué demonios ven?" antes, a todos los presentes.

Takao juraría que alguno de los que los veían se había llevado un trauma por eso, pero no importaba ahora. En cuanto sintió que sus labios conectaban con los del rubio, dejó de prestarle atención a los alrededores, y cerró los ojos para sentir y corresponder al beso de Miyaji, beso que nunca acaba hasta que uno de los dos, o a veces los dos juntos habían agotado el oxigeno de sus pulmones, y requerían respirar para empezar de nuevo esa batalla de labios y lenguas que regularmente los dejaba con los labios hinchados y mordidos, al besarse una y otra vez.

Sin embargo esta vez no sucedió así. Tras ese beso, justa al separarse para respirar un poco Takao había abierto los ojos un momento. Y, tras la figura de Miyaji había visto, gracias a su ojo de halcón, a otra persona que los miraba sorprendido y algo decepcionado a algunos metros de distancia.

Mirada molesta… ojos penetrantes… cabello rubio …Kise…

Takao se alejó de Miyaji, pero supuso que ya no arreglaba nada con eso cuando ya los había visto besarse, por que por su rostro se notaba que había visto todo los que había pasado…

—¿Qué pasa Takao?— preguntó algo confundido Miyaji al ver su reacción.

— ummm…nada— murmuró nervioso al ver que Kise había hecho un último contacto visual con él enviándole una mirada acusadora antes de marcharse.

—¿ seguro?— insistió el Miyaji, viendo como Takao miraba algo asustado en dirección a sus espaldas. Pero cuando volteó no vio nada raro.

—eeeemm…si… es sólo que… recordé que tengo algo que hacer…— balbuceó el pelinegro dando un excusa que obviamente no se había creído Miyaji. Sin embargo no dio oportunidad de insistir más— es mejor que me vaya…nos vemos sempai— de despidió para salir corriendo en dirección hacia donde había visto que Kise desapareció.

—ee…¿Qué?— fue todo lo que pude decir Miyaji al no entender qué demonios había pasado…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Maldición… maldición… maldición maldiciónmaldición….

Kise lo había visto besarse con Miyaji. Y era obvio que Kise sabía, o intuía que estaba saliendo con Midorima. No, toda la generación de los milagros seguramente había intuido que estaba saliendo con Midorima.

Y ahora Kise lo había visto besarse con otra persona. Y al juzgar por la cara que había puesto al verlo, con esos ojos serios y molestos que pocas veces mostraba, era fácil saber que no lo había tomado precisamente bien... Ahora el rubio había presenciado nada más y nada menos que un acto de infidelidad hacía su excompanero y amigo.

Y conociendo a la generación de los milagros, realmente se había molestado por eso. Y nada bueno podía salir de aquello.

Continuó corriendo por las calles esperando encontrar a Kise, pero al parecer el rubio había desaparecido. Pero…¿ y si lo encontraba… qué le iba a decir?.

Esa imagen había mostrado más que mil palabras que pudiera decir después…

Y kise no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados…

Ahora sólo podía esperar dos cosas

1.- que Midorima se enterara inmediatamente de su infidelidad y todo se acabara entre los dos. –y posiblemente lo matara-

2.- que el resto de la generación de los milagros decidiera interferir en el asunto – y posiblemente lo mataran-

Bueno siendo sinceros no había muchas opciones de salir vivo pero si lo hacía…

realmente no quería perder a Midorima, podía tal vez ser incapaz de decidirse, de haberlo engañado, pero estaba seguro que lo amaba…

Pero ahora…

¿Qué iba a suceder?


	10. Chapter 10

Cap 10 **No es tan fácil**

Takao había permanecido en algo parecido a un limbo los días siguientes. Tan extraño que incluso había evitado a ambos. No había sonreído tanto; y había dejado de importunar gente, eso último sí daba de que preocupar.

Imaginando durante días los escenarios de su muerte, que ahora incluían a un surtido de chicos con cabellos de colores conspirando para su final. Y a un muy, muy enojado Midorima qué, tal vez ahora aun no lo supiera y estuviera teniendo sus últimos momentos de paz, o tal vez ya lo supiera y estuviera esperando el momento idóneo, tal vez cuando oha-asa lo dijera, para vengarse de él.

Esta triste sí, pero estaba también paranoico de que en cualquier momento se supiera la verdad. Y, que ayer el objeto de la suerte de Midorima fuera una katana le había pegado un susto de muerte. Y que ahora fuera una carabina casi lo mataba sólo del susto, aunque más tarde descubriera que no era real. Pero podía incluso imaginar que eran amenazas del peliverde, aunque este siguiera tratándolo igual que siempre.

Al tercer día de estar alimentando paranoias recibió una llamada que realmente no se esperó a estas alturas. Dudó si contestar o no, pero optó por enfrentar lo que podía ahora.

—Hola— saludó sabiendo de quien se trataba. Había leído el nombre "Kisechii" escrito en la pantalla del celular.

—Takao…—lo saludó el rubio desde el otro extremo. Takao, sólo Takao, no Takaochii, eso sólo presagiaba algo malo— Necesito hablar contigo— dijo seriamente Kise…Supongo que ya sabes de qué…

Y sí sabía, claro que sabía, no por nada había estado al borde de un paro cardiaco los últimos días. Y que Kise quisiera hablar con él no sabía cómo tomarlo, podía ser algún tipo de oferta de paz, podía ser una advertencia, o podía ser un señuelo para atraerlo a un lugar más accesible para un asesinato sin dejar testigos ni pruebas.

—S-Sí— respondió al rubio—¿dónde nos vemos?— preguntó tratando de que su voz sonara más normal, casi totalmente alegre como lo usual.

—Te mando la dirección en un momento dijo Kise— nos vemos hoy a la salida de la escuela…y ¿sabes qué pasará si faltas verdad?— terminó la frase en modo de amenaza.

Lo intuía…y no sería nada bueno

—Allí estaré— dijo antes de que el rubio colgara.

Lo que más le había sorprendido es ser citado a un lugar público, un café para ser más exactos. Al menos había menso posibilidades de ser asesinado allí. Como sea, debía estar preparado para lo que fuera.

Le costó un poco despistar a Miyaji quien había estado demandando respuestas desde aquella noche que había escapado corriendo para seguir a Kise. Y le contó despistar a Midorima quien ya había notado que el pelinegro estaba raro con él, en especial, los últimos días, sin darle ninguna explicación.

—Hola— saludo amigablemente a Kise cuando llegó al lugar, sobre decir que el rubio no lo recibió con la misma amistosidad (N/A, estoy segura de que esa no es una palabra), y en su lugar encontró un gesto despectivo, en realidad estaba molesto.

Se sentó frente a él, pero no habló, esperando que fuera Kise quien dijera, lo que sea que venía a decirle. Sabiendo que no podía negar nada.

—¿a qué estás jugando Takao?— preguntó con molestia el rubio tras largos minutos de silencio.

—No… no estoy jugando Kise, es sólo que…— trató de explicar lo inexplicable pero fue interrumpido.

—pues así lo parece…— contrarió el rubio—Midorimachi…— lo que sea que viniera después del nombre del peliverde no fue mencionado, y en su lugar se instaló otro largo silencio. Tampoco había falta decir palabras, Takao sabía perfectamente lo que el rubio trataba de decirles.

Una joven mesera pasó a tomar sus órdenes, y ambos ordenaron simplemente porque no podía permanecer dentro sin consumir, sabiendo de antemano que ninguno disfrutaría exactamente el café.

—¿ya se lo dijiste?— preguntó temeroso Takao después de sorber un poco de café quemándose en el acto debido a que estaba nervioso.

—No, a nadie— fue todo lo que contestó Kise y le pareció ver como un suspiro enorme se escapaba de los labios de Takao—¿ te importa?

—¡por supuesto!— contestó Takao optando por dejar relegado al café y concentrarse en lo verdaderamente importante.

—y…— dijo Kise, quien sí estaba disfrutando de su bebida, tal vez para no enfadarse con el pelinegro—¿por qué te importa?...no te importó besar a otro en primer lugar— escupió las palabras con molestia.

—no entiendes…— trató de explicar Takao— yo lo amo

Kise hizo un gesto entre una sonrisa burlona y una mirada de enojo— ¿y al rubio?— preguntó Kise refiriéndose a Miyaji

— a él también— contestó sinceramente Takao terminando de hacer enojar al rubio.

Kise lo tomó del cuello de su camiseta hasta acercarlo un poco más a él, para hablarle, más bien susurrarle unas últimas palabras antes de irse— no sé que tengas que hacer, pero si lastimas a Midorimacchi, la próxima vez no vendré yo sólo, y tampoco será para platicar— dijo a modo de amenaza— decídete— ordenó y luego se levantó de la mesa para irse

Takao se quedó un poco más meditando mientras terminaba su café frió pensando en qué debería de hacer ahora…¿decidirse?...no era tan fácil…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo que no esperó para nada fue lo que sucedió al día siguiente:

Midorima lo estuvo evitando, cortantemente todo el día. Tan notablemente que todos se dieron cuenta.

Fue después de la práctica cuando, sin poder aguantarlo un minuto más decidió encarar al peliverde. No supo muy bien que decir.

Sorpresivamente fue Midorima el primero que habló de los dos.

—Takao…¿Me estas engañando?— preguntó seguro y demandante el peliverde.

Takao se congeló sin saber que decir…


End file.
